


Bucky's Beard Thirst

by Sassywrites77



Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [11]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Anal Play, Beard Burn, M/M, MM, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-08
Updated: 2020-01-08
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:54:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 343
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22175116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sassywrites77/pseuds/Sassywrites77
Summary: I came up with this idea when a Bucky roleplay blog on Tumblr was talking about loving Steve's beard. This was written for HBC Ship Saturday.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: Marvel Character One-Shots [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593070
Comments: 4
Kudos: 89





	Bucky's Beard Thirst

Bucky awoke to the feel of Steve's beard rubbing across his shoulders. He groaned, glad he had talked Steve into growing the beard out again.

"Finally awake, sleepyhead." Steve murmured as he placed kissed along Bucky's shoulders before working his way down his back.

Bucky started to roll over but Steve stopped him, continued to trail a path of kisses down his back. "Just relax, Buck. Enjoy."

Bucky rolled back to his stomach, laying his head on the pillow wiggling a bit as Steve's beard tickled him. Then gasping as Steve's beard rubbed across his ass.

"You like that, baby?" Steve asked as he smacked Bucky's ass cheek then rubbed his beard across the same spot.

Bucky groaned into his pillow, hips bucking up off the bed. Steve chuckled before doing the same thing to the other cheek. Bucky bit down on his bottom lip, moaning.

"If you liked that, you're gonna love what I'm about to do."

Bucky didn't have even half a second to wonder what was next as he felt Steve spread his ass cheeks and rub his beard across his hole. Bucky's hips rose again as he tried to press into Steve's face. 

"So needy, aren't you Buck?" Steve didn't wait for a response, instead rubbing his beard across Bucky's hole again then swiping his tongue across it.

"Fuck!" Bucky's hands twisted into the sheets raising his hips up of the bed.

After that, he was a goner as Steve buried his face between Bucky's cheeks, lapping at his hole, then tonguing him. Bucky was a complete mess, ass up in the air, face buried in his pillow, fingers gripping the sheets so tightly they ripped as he came undone.

Steve pulled away as Bucky collapsed back onto the bed. He kissed his way back up Bucky's body. When he reached his ear, he nipped his earlobe. "Damn, Bucky," he whispered, "if I had known I would get that response, I would have never shaved my beard."

He chuckled as Bucky's mumbled into his pillow, "You're still a punk."


End file.
